The present invention relates to a control system and method for a pitch plow, also known as a “floating-frame plow,” and, in particular, to such system and method for controlling the elevation of the cutting edge of the pitch plow. The invention is illustrated for use with agricultural drainage plows used to install underground flexible pipe, which is often referred to as drainage tile. However, the invention could be applied to a range of applications including installation of underground electrical cable, fiber optic cable, or other forms of flexible pipe.
Drainage plows, which include pitch plows, are most typically employed by farmers for installing underground flexible pipe as a water management strategy to improve yield, drought resistance, and timeliness of access to their fields. A pitch plow is pulled behind a tractor. As the tractor pulls the plow through the ground, the plow temporarily creates a trench into which the flexible pipe is installed. The foremost tip of the plow's implement cuts a subsurface on which flexible pipe is laid. Favorable drainage characteristics depend upon good control of the installed pipe profile's depth and grade.